no name
by the-evil-soup-can
Summary: i dont really care if u read it. as u could tell its a love story. its a kag?. im not telling.
1. chapter 1

de: I was bored when I wrote this so I might not update it.  
  
chapter 1  
  
It was night and the sky was full of stars. The wind was blowing cool night air throughout ew out the forest. It was the night of the full moon and yelling could be heard for miles.  
  
"You are not going home tomorrow!" yelled Inuyasha while glaring daggers at kagome.  
  
"Yes I am Inuyasha. Well be at keades tomorrow and I plan on going home when we get there." said kagome while glaring right back at Inuyasha.  
  
"I said NO!"  
  
"Inuyasha," he knew what was coming up next, "SIT"  
  
BAM  
  
Now added to the forest is an Inuyasha crater.  
  
"Poor Inuyasha even as a human the spell works. It must hurt even more," said miroku.  
  
Sango nodded in agreement.  
  
The rest of the night went on as usual except for a pair of eyes that was watching the group. (A/N: I wonder if a pair of eyes watching the group is normal because of naraku)  
  
Morning  
  
"Kagome do you have to go? If it's because of Inuyasha you could just sit him and not leave," shippou begged.  
  
BAM  
  
"I didn't do anything to her," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Don't hit shippou, Inuyasha!"  
  
"Keh. The little runt deserved it."  
  
"SIT"  
  
BAM  
  
"I'll be back in a few days."  
  
With that said kagome started walking towards the well. Half way there a demonist walks out of the forest and towards kagome. The demonist was a kitsune. She had black hair with streaks of green and she had luring green eyes. She was wearing a dark green kimono that had vines imprinted on it. Her obi was black with a maroon crescent moon stitched on the ends. Behind her a black tail could be seen. (A/N: I know that's a lot of black and green. I couldn't think of anything else that would match.)  
  
"Lady Kagome my name is Aedh. (A/N: all the new people are my friends from school. This is my friend nina.) I have been sent to retrieve you," and in a flash kagome was being held bridal stile in Aedh's arms. Suddenly kagome felt really tired. She was too tired to scream. A few seconds later kagome fell asleep.  
  
'Something is really soft,' then the days events filled her mind. She sprang up. (A/N: don't know what other word to use then sprang.)  
  
"Where am I?" asked kagome while looking around. The room she was in was painted an elegant white. On the wall to her right was an antique looking dresser with a mirror on top. There was a closet to her left. Out side there was a balcony that overlooked a garden that had a pond. Suddenly the door opened and in the door way stood Aedh.  
  
"I see that you are awake, Lady Kagome"  
  
"your name is Aedh right?"  
  
Aedh nodded.  
  
"Can you tell me why I am here and who sent you to bring me here?"  
  
"I cannot say why you are here for I too do not know. As for who sent me to retrieve you I am not allowed to tell you, my apologies, but you will meet this person after you change and get ready," with that said Aedh started getting kagome ready.  
  
When they where done kagome was dressed in a blood red kimono that had black dragons that started at the bottom and wrapped its way around the kimono to the top. The kimono fit kagome just right. It hugged her body to show off each curve. Her hair was in a traditional bun with two chop sticks crossing each other. In other words kagome was breath taking. Aedh nodded with approval.  
  
"Please follow me, Lady Kagome."  
  
Kagome took one last look in the mirror and then followed Aedh. After a few minutes of walking in the maze like halls they stopped at a glass door that opened up to the gardens.  
  
"The master is out in the gardens, just follow the path," and with that said Aedh left. Kagome debated on going out there, but decided to go.  
  
The sun was out and it made the gardens glow with beauty. There were flowers everywhere. Roses, sunflowers, and every flower you could imagine could be seen.  
  
Kagome could hear a little girls' voice up ahead, but she stopped when she saw who the little girl was talking to. (A/N: I should leave it here but I hate it when people put cliffys so I won't.) She was speechless, but one name escaped her lips, "Sesshomaru."  
  
Upon hearing his name, Sesshomaru turned around to face his "guest". Sesshomaru was at a lost for words at the way kagome looked. Just then a flash of blue passed by kagome and the next thing she knew there was a female neko that has launched her self onto Sesshomarus' right arm. The neko was wearing a light blue kimono that had black roses' on it. Her hair was a blondish brown with blue streaks. Her eyes were a mysterious black that looked like it could kill if it tried. She was short compared to Sesshomaru.  
  
'Just great,' thought Sesshomaru.  
  
"Did you miss me, Sessy-kun? I missed you." asked the neko.  
  
"Didn't I tell you that I never wanted to see you ever again, Tenshi?" (A/N: this is my friend Alyssa A.K.A. boohoo in my other story)  
  
"Aww, but Sessy-kun were suppose to become mates and if you're going to have an attitude then I want my whisk back." (A/N: if you don't get it then read my home page thing.)  
  
'Great now I have a headache. When will she leave me alone?" thought Sesshomaru.  
  
"I am not going to become your mate and it's not your whisk. If you don't leave now I will put you in the dungeon to be tortured. You will be begging for death when I get done with you."  
  
"Fine, but I will be back," then she left.  
  
'That was weird,' thought kagome. Sesshomarus' voice brought kagome out of her thoughts.  
  
"I have brought you here to be Rins nanny. You will teach her woman things like how speak correctly and things like that. If I hear that you have hurt her in any way you will be severely punished. Do not question my judgment. If I tell you to do something you do it without question. Do I make my self clear?"  
  
Kagome just nodded. (A/N: I want to end it here but my internet is acting up so I won't.)  
  
"Good now go and play with Rin like a good human wench," then Sesshomaru walked off.  
  
'How dare he call me wench just wait till I see him again,' thought kagome.  
  
"Is Kagome going to be Rins new mother? Lord Sesshomaru is Rins father."  
  
"Ask Sesshomaru, Rin."  
  
'Lets see how he answers that,' thought Kagome.  
  
As the day went on Rin learned how to speak correctly. It was now time for dinner and Kagome and Rin went in side to get cleaned up. When they were done rin was wearing a yellow summer kimono that had pink flowers on it. Kagome was wearing a white kimono that had two dogs fighting on it. Kagome followed rin to the dinning room. Inside was panted a sandy tan color. The windows were covered with red silk drapes that were lined with gold. There were five chandeliers, one in each corner and a huge one in the center of the room. There was a huge table that could fit about twenty people and sitting in one of those chairs was Sesshomaru.  
  
Rin ran up to Sesshomaru and hugged him.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru is Kagome going to be my mother?"  
  
"Why don't you ask her?"  
  
"She told me to ask you."  
  
Kagome just stood there with a sly grin on her face. When Sesshomaru saw it he knew the answer.  
  
"Yes she is."  
  
Now Sesshomaru was the one with the sly grin. Kagome was about to say something when Rin came running up to her and gave her a huge hug. All Kagome could do now was glare at the demon lord.  
  
"Sit," ordered Sesshomaru.  
  
'Reminds me of me and Inuyasha,' thought Kagome while getting seated.  
  
"Kagome and I had so much fun today, Lord Sesshomaru. We picked flowers and Kagome taught me how to speak correctly," said Rin. (A/N: do you think her speaking like that in one day is to fast?)  
  
"I see"  
  
de: I think I'll stop here. Schools out so I can't show this to my friends right away. I have to email it to them. I wonder what they'll say. 


	2. chapter 2

de: i miss my friends and i miss the conversations we had in my other story, that for some reason was removed from fanfiction, but it was a sucky story aneways. O ya i dont own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter2 Kagome felt a bit rebellious at dinner. When Sesshomaru asked Kagome a question she would answer it with another question. Sesshomaru was starting to get really annoyed.  
  
"Rin, go to your room." said Sesshomaru while glaring daggers at Kagome.  
  
"Okay, but can Kagome tuck me into bed?"  
  
"When we are done talking Kagome will go tuck you in."  
  
After hearing that Rin jumped off her chair and ran to her room with a huge smile on her face. When Rin left, Sesshomaru turned to Kagome. Now Kagome was regretting what she did.  
  
"While you are here you will learn your place. I shall have respect from you. (A/N: does this sound like the lecture from the other chapter to you? It does to me). Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"You ordered Aedh to kidnap me and you want my respect? Well you're barking up the wrong tree. I will give you respect once you earn it." Kagome all but yelled. 'What did I do to deserve this?' thought Kagome.  
  
Sesshomarus eyes where now golden slits.  
  
"You annoy me."  
  
"Well then you should take me back to Inuyasha!"  
  
At that Sesshomaru suddenly stood, knocking the chair over.  
  
"You shall not be going back to that half-breed, half-brother of mine." Sesshomaru all but yelled.  
  
"You have no right to keep me here." Kagome was standing now with her hands on the table glaring and YELLING at Sesshomaru.  
  
"Do not think you can yell at me and go unpunished. And I am the Lord of the Western Lands I may do as I please."  
  
They were now face to face, then the door suddenly opened and Jaken came running in. They both turned to the little green toad.  
  
"WHAT!" they both yelled in ashen.  
  
"I'm sorry milord , but prince Kouga of the Northern wolf tribe has arrived." Said Jaken while bowing, more like groveling.  
  
'Great now I have to deal with Kouga possessiveness.' Thought Kagome.  
  
Sesshomaru sat back down in his seat and put his emotionless mask back on.  
  
"Show him in." Was all Sesshomaru said to make Jaken jump up and run out the door.  
  
"We shall finish this 'conversation' later." Said Sesshomaru.  
  
'I have to get out of here before...,'  
  
"Kagome!" yelled the person she was trying to avoid.  
  
'to late.' Thought Kagome.  
  
"Hi Kouga."  
  
"What's my woman doing here?" asked Kouga while walking over to Kagome to give her a hug. Sesshomaru growled, but it was to low for Kagome to hear, but Kouga definitely heard it because he backed off. Sesshomaru was now glaring at the young wolf prince. (A/N: why is Kouga a prince when he's the leader of the pack or tribe?)  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru nice to see you."  
  
"Let us talk in my studies. Kagome, Rin is waiting for you in her room."  
  
"Bye Kouga."  
  
"See you later Kagome."  
  
With that said, Kagome left. Sesshomaru watched as Kagome left the room, making sure that the stupid wolf wouldn't follow her. Sesshomaru got up and motioned for Kouga to fallow him.  
  
Sesshomarus study room had black walls with various paintings spread out all over. There were two black leather couches in front of a silver metal desk. A silver rug that looked to be from Guam was in the center of the room. The floor that was not covered by the rug was black to match the walls. A glass table stood in between the two black couches. Where one of the walls should have been, stood a silver metal shelf that took up the whole wall. The shelf was filled with books pone books. Behind the desk was a black leather chair that had wheals so it could move. (A/N; ya I know they dont have stuff like that back then, but its me story so suk it up.) Behind the chair there was a window with silver draping that over looked the forest.  
  
The chair behind the desk that was facing the window suddenly turned around and sitting in the chair sat Tenshi. She had a smirk on.  
  
"Did you really think that I wouldn't come back? Who was that human wench that you were eating dinner with?"  
  
"I thought that you would be smart enough to not return, but you proved me wrong. I guess I gave you to much credit for your lack of intelligence."  
  
"You don't have to pretend that you didn't miss me. I know you did."  
  
"I see you are busy, Sesshomaru, so I'm going to go find Kagome. We can talk when you are done." Kouga said while walking to the door. Using his demon speed Sesshomaru was in front of Kouga in a blink of an eye, blocking the way to the door.  
  
"You will stay in here while I dispose of this problem. I do not wish to go looking for you. Jaken!"  
  
At the sound of his name Jaken came running in to the room.  
  
"Yes milord?"  
  
"Call Sume here and tell him to escort Lady Tenshi to the dungeon."  
  
"Right away milord." With that said, Jaken disappeared down the many corridors.  
  
It had been five minutes since to toad left. Sesshomaru was becoming very impatient. Tenshi wouldn't stop talking about names they could name there pups and Kouga was just annoying.  
  
"Looks like that wench you were eating dinner with is a whore." Tenshi looking out the window.  
  
What she said drew the attention of Sesshomaru and Kouga. They both turned to the window. Within seconds they were both gone. They arrived in the garden where Kagome was (A/N: CLIFFY muhhhhhhhh. dont u all just love me?)  
  
de: well I decided to end it here. I had alot more for this chapter but I didnt like it so I had to pull the end out of my ass. o ya im moving to cali and I have to sale my computer so its going to be a while before I update.  
  
sess: so your leaving your friends and family namely your dad and his side of the family?  
  
de: so u FINALLY show up.  
  
sess: r u going to answer my question wench?  
  
de: one im not a wench. Two I might be back for the summer key word MIGHT, but in other words yes. Please review. 


End file.
